A Shadow Comforting a Star
by Lightstar11
Summary: Find out what happened when a Saber shadow tries to comfort a blonde Fairy! Why would a Saber approach a weak Fairy? RoLu Oneshot


**A/N: Hey Everybody! I was reading some other fanfics when I had this awesome idea for a Rolu! This is now my second Fairy Tail fanfiction and a lot of people enjoyed what I have of my first. I hope you will enjoy this one just as much! Read on and review! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA DOES! This is a Oneshot. Enjoy!**

**A Shadow Comforting a Star**

**Rogue's POV**

I was walking through Magnolia with my idiot of a partner Sting. We were the Twin Dragon Duo of the strongest guild in Fiore: Sabertooth. Magnolia was territory of the used-to-be-the-strongest-guild-seven-years-ago Fairy Tail. Sting and I were walking past a forest when we smelled salt, tears, and a strawberry-vanilla scent. Sting looked at me excitedly and I just kept my usual poker face as I started back.

"Smell that Rogue? Smells like a crying Fairy to me!" Sting looked at me expectantly and I rolled my eyes. He wanted to track the scent and look to see if it would be interesting and entertaining. I followed Sting as he took the lead and we ventured through the forest, following the delicious strawberry-vanilla scent of a Fairy.

When we got closer to the scent, a little bit of dried blood mixed in with the scent and a fresh trail of blood was now visible. Sting and I got worried and we sprinted, following the clear trail of blood. The blood stopped behind and free and we could clearly hear a person crying. It sounded like a female and her cries of pain and sadness actually broke through my barriers. I was moved by her tears and my poker face faltered for a split second. I quickly adjusted back before Sting would notice.

"Oi! Blondie, you okay? Watcha crying about fairy?" Sting, being the dense idiot indirectly insulted her and earned himself a death glare. Sting froze on the spot after the crying blonde-haired Fairy gave him a death glare even worse than Minerva's I froze up to and thought: _Dang! This chick is freakin' scary! Her magic may be weak, but she can be pretty intimidating!_ We took a step back, before we recovered. I hit Sting on the head before addressing the blonde again.

"Hey, Fairy-san? Are you okay? Why are you crying? And I'm sorry my partner here is the biggest and densest idiot in all of Fiore." I kneeled down next to her and she seemed to soften her gaze a little as she stared into my eyes. Sting had his face buried in the ground and the fairy was boring holes into my head. I sweatdropped and was starting to shake a little. "H-hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face and she seemed to snap out of a trance.

"O-oh. Um, it's okay about your partner and obviously no, I am not okay. I'm also not sure if I can trust you. Aren't you part of Sabertooth? What would I Tiger want with a weak Fairy like me?" her gaze hardened slightly again and I realized she had a point.

"Oh. Touché Fairy." I dropped my head and stared at the ground, thinking about my answer before I spoke.

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail and part of Team Natsu..." I noticed how she trailed off darkly at the end. But I didn't want to bring it up, so I ignored it.

"Oh. Rogue Cheney. Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth and one half of the Twin Dragons."

"Yeah I know about you and your idiotic and arrogant partner. You always seemed quiet to me, but you have manners. Unlike your partner." Lucy rolled her eyes and I chuckled a little.

"Why thank you for the compliment. And the Twin Dragons are pretty famously known, but I thought it would be polite to introduce myself formally since you did so too. Sting here is annoying, but is my partner regardless. Anyways, back to your previous question. I may be a Tiger, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart. In front of our master, Jiemma, I prefer to stay quiet and careful not to slip up. I won't turn away from a pretty crying lady though. Fairy or not. So, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Um, I trust you, Rogue-san. But I don't think I trust your partner." she eyes both of us suspiciously and I nodded. I punched Sting in the gut and applied pressure to a pressure point in the crevice of his neck,knocking him out cold. I also covered his ears with ear muffs to be safe.

"I understand. He's now knocked out cold and his ears are covered by a special material that prevents us dragon slayers from hearing anything. It's safe to speak now." her eyes widened at my answers and I smirked. "He'll be fine. I didn't kill him or anything. He's too stupid to feel any pain from that anyways." I reassured her and nodded. We stayed silent for a minute of so, before she moved first.

"You can sit next to me." She pat the space beside her and we both leaned gently against the tree.

"Thanks. So...can you tell me what's wrong?" she seemed hesitant about the topic, but reluctantly told me anyways.

"It happened two weeks ago...with Natsu." her voice cracked slightly when she said Natsu-san's name and I felt bad about making her recall bad memories. But I wanted to know anyways.

"Continue." she nodded and I listened to her story carefully.

**Lucy's POV ****_Flashback..._**

_"Hey Natsu...Will you meet me by the river in the forest where we used to fish with Happy? Meet me at 7:00 at night. There's something important I need to tell you." I had approached my partner at the guild when I woke up that morning._

_"Mmk Luce. But...What is it that you can't just tell me here at the guild?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion and I facepalmed._

_'Ugh of course this guy is as dense as a rock.' I thought with a sigh of exasperation._

_"Just meet me tonight k Natsu?...alone, not even Happy can come." I blew my hair out of my face and sighed._

_"Mmk, if you say so Luce!" then he smiled his goofy grin again and turned away._

**_Flashback END_**

"When night came, I waited for Natsu to come." I said so softly,it was basically a whisper. Good thing Rogue has dragon slayer ears and good hearing.

"And...he didn't show?" Rogue's eyebrow went up and I looked at his face. His face was unreadble like always, so I just nodded.

"Yeah...I just waited and waited and waited. Up until 12:00 am midnight. Natsu never came." My voice had cracked a few times while I was telling my story to Rogue, but I had finally calmed down some. I wasn't crying, but I was still dejected.I hung my head between my knees and sighed deeply. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot. You know what his reason was for not coming?"

"What?"

"Lisanna. The next morning after I woke up, I immediately fumed threw the doors of Fairy Tail."

**_Flashback_**

_I woke up, and quickly changed into black skinny jeans and a white, off-the-shoulder top. I sprinted towards the guild and kicked open the doors with all my might. I let my dark aura and stalked in._

_"Where's Natsu?" I asked darkly and the guild flinched at my tone...including Erza and Mirajane. I scanned the room and found him fighting with Gray again._

_"You wanna go ice princess?!"_

_"What'd you call me flame brain!"_

_"Ice Princess you droopy eyes stripper!"_

_"Why you!? Squinty eyed bastard!"_

_"NATSU!" I roared before the two could carry on. The two flinched and looked my direction. I smiled sweetly as I walked up to Natsu. My dark and murderous aura was still present, but I had a bright smile that contradicted my attitude. "Why hello Natsu. I see you're fighting with Gray again?"_

_"Uh...hi Luce!" Natsu started sweating like crazy and my bright grin turned into a sickly sweet smile with shadows covering my eyes. I swear I could feel the guild shivering under my intense mood._

_"Nastu~. What happened last night? You know I waited until 12:00 midnight you roasted Salamander." I stalked closer and waited for an explanation, crossing my arms. "I'm sure you have a VERY good reason for leaving your 'best friend,' 'precious nakama,' and 'Team Natsu partner' waiting for 5 F***Kin hours in the cold?" I switched to a murderous glare that rivaled Erza and Mirajane combined. Natsu was now crouching in fear and stammering nervously._

_"W-wait Luce! I-I was with Lisanna! I w-was g-going to go meet you w-when Lisanna came by and dragged me t-to a p-park we used to play at t-together when we were little b-before s-she...'d-died.'" he was stuttering and sweating like the idiot he is._

_"THAT'S your reason for leaving me hanging for five freakin' hours? You better prepare yourself, Natsu~!" I cracked my knuckles and grinned sadistically._

_"W-wait!"_

_"Too late! LUCY KICK!" I kicked Natsu right in the gut and sent him flying into the wall. Then I sprinted towards him and punched him twice in the face before kicking him in the balls. I ended up breaking the wall and sending him flying even farther. I sighed and turned back to the bar where Mira was. The guild was frozen in fear and didn't dare peep a single word...Except Erza, she was clapping for some reason._

_"Hey Mirajane. Can I was a vanilla shake please?" I casually asked the barmaid, who finally snapped out of her trance._

_"S-sure Lucy. H-here you go!" she replied nervously._

_"Thank you!" I smiled a genuine look of happiness and took the drink. I turned around and found Erza approaching me._

_"Nice show Lucy. I never knew you could be so strong, or intimidating. I mean heck, you even scared ME!" I high-fived her and smiled brightly. Now Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, and even the Raijinshu and Laxus came up._

_"Lu-chan, will Natsu be okay? Well...Are YOU okay?" Levy was stuttering and sweatdropping. I laughed and hugged her._

_"Lucy-nee. Please don't do that again. You scared me with your appearance so much, I almost cried." Wendy was on the verge of tears and I smiled and hugged her warmly._

_"Sorry Wendy. I was just a little angry."_

_"A little angry?" Laxus spoke up and raised one eyebrow. "That was NOT a little angry blondie. That was like, beyond pissed and seemed like you wanted to stab him."_

_"...I did want to stab him though. But I didn't have a dagger or sword or anything. And I doubt I would be able to use one of Erza's swords." I frowned and he froze._

_"Wha-?" he was bewildered...actually the entire guild was at my statement._

_"Gihihi. You actually did have a genuine murderous intent to stab Natsu bunny girl? Heh, impressive guts." Gajeel laughed and I smiled._

_"Lucy-san, that was a little scary. Please try not to break the walls again." Freed now spoke up and was sweat dropping._

_"You're a true Fairy Lucy." Evergreen winked at me and I high-fived her._

_"Thanks Evergreen and Freed? I'll try not to next time!"_

_"Hahaha! Yo Cosplay Queen! That was freakin awesome! You gave my babies an awesome show cheerleader!" Bixlow laughed with his tongue hanging out._

_"Thanks you guys!" I laughed and took another sip._

_**Flashback END**_

"That's what happened Rogue." I found myself smiling at the thought. But Rogue was frozen in shock and sweatdropping. "Rogue? You okay?"

"Um, Lucy. If that's what happened...why were you crying earlier?" Rogue asked me nervously and I grew dark again.

"Because the next two weeks, leading up to now, I was ignored by everyone in the guild except those who praised me that day. They still didn't speak to me a lot, but they didn't treat me coldly like the rest of the guild. When suddenly, Natsu came up to me and slapped me. /he kicked me off the team and kissed Lisanna right in front of my eyes. I was traumatized and the rets of the guild, except the previous named, started beating me to death. I was able to protect myself a little with my spirits against the 100+ mages in the guild, but I can't fight Natsu. He's really strong and I almost got burned to death. Natsu even burned off my insignia." I started crying again and showed Rogue my badly burned hand. "Erza and the others were nowhere to be found so I didn't have anyone to look too. All I could do was run. And now I met you and Sting."

"Oh...I'm sorry. But wasn't it kind of your fault Natsu beat you? I mean you did beat him too." Rogue had a point, but I was still a maiden-in-love with a broken heart.

"I know. But I was also called weak and a replacement by Natsu. I had also loved Natsu and it broke my heart that he left me hanging to go with that B***H Lisanna. Everything that roasted idiot says about 'friendship' and 'nakama' and 'family?' It's all BS. I can't believe I loved him. I was a naive fool to fall for a dense idiot. My love life is ruined and I shouldn't even live anymore." I muttered darkly and Rogue's next words and actions surprised me. He hugged me and whispered in my ear:

"Don't die Lucy. You can always join Sabertooth. Sting and I will train you and you can beat the crap out of Fairy Tail at the GMG." I wrapped my arms around him too and smiled at the warmth he gave me.

"Thank you Rogue. I'll take you up on that offer!" I smiled and we pulled apart.

"Also, I have another offer." Rogue spoke up again.

"Hmm? What?"

"Ummmm...Your love life isn't ruined...you can always start over." Rogue said softly, but loud enough for my not-as-sensitive ears to hear.

"What are you saying?" I narrowed my eyes, but knew his implication clearly already.

"Lucy. You can be my girlfriend. I love you. I know it hasn't even been a full day, but I'm drawn to you. You've gone through such hardships and I've never spoken to somebody for this long before. Normally I would say a maximum of 10 words a day. Or on rare occasions 20 words. But today...I've spoken about 200 words in a few hours. I love you Lucy and I want you to be my mate. Plus, I want to be able to be there to comfort you. You seem lonely and I feel lonely too. But listening to your story makes me want to stay by your side. Well, do you accept?" Rogue was shaking a little and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I accept. I love you too Rogue. Thank you for listening and thank you for being my comfort. You may be a shadow, but you just brightened up a Star's life. I would love to be your mate." I whispered softly into his ear and I felt his face brighten up. He nodded and leaned closer to my neck. He lightly bit me and I felt a tiny prick of pain on my neck. It quickly went away when he licked the same spot though and I felt new magic course through my body.

"You are now the mate of the Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney, Miss Lucy Heartfilia. I love you and I hope you'll accept me!" I laughed at his words and pulled his face away from my neck. After smiling mischievously, I whispered three words before pressing my soft lips against his. He kissed me back and smiled in the kiss before repeating my same words. You know what those three words were?

"I Love You." we whispered and kissed.

"Thank you for being my shadow's comfort Rogue." I broke the kiss and we nuzzled noses. We both smiled and he replied:

"I am happy to be a shadow comforting a star." we kissed for another minute before breaking apart and standing up.

"Oi! Rogue! Blondie! Watcha' doin'? Having fun there?" we heard Sting yell out and our faces turned fuchsia pink. We were holding hands when we stood up and when we turned simultaneously to look at Sting, we were blushing like crazy. "Pfft. Bwahahaha! Nice job making the silent Rogue talk Blondie. And congratulations Rogue! On finding your mate! Those were some pretty hot kisses there! You know I love you too blondie, but I guess Rogue beat me to the catch. Ah well. You guys lllllllllove each other!" Sting laughed hysterically and rolled his tongue. Rogue and I were both thinking:

_This baka light dragon slayer really wants to be killed doesn't he!?_

"Sting? I would run in ten seconds if you value your life." Rogue and I simultaneously threatened and turned. Rogue turned on 'Shadow Drive' and I reached for Scorpio and my whip. Sting started sweating and turned.

"Gomen Nasai!" Sting screamed while sprinting back and away from us.

"Nuh uh! Not so fast!" I flicked out my whip and wrapped it around his leg.

"We are! Sand Blast!" Scorpio attacked and Rogue also attacked.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" we linked hands and did a unison raid. Sting was knocked out, again for the fourth time, and we smirked. A light peck of the lips and we dragged Sting off to Sabertooth.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's my first oneshot! RoLu and I'm taking a short break from my current main story Light and Star Meet. I might change the title, but I will definitely have at least three new chapters of light and Star Meet uploaded by the first week of July. Review and I hoe you liked this RoLu oneshot! Laters~**


End file.
